The studys health measures in adult life have been concentrated on cardiovascular, respiratory, mental and musculoskeletal health, cognitive function, and a study of transition through the menopause, all topics of relevance and importance to NIA. State of health and change of function with age has been measured in these areas, and pathways to those states and changes have been studied using the data from birth to mid-life. This cohort offers a unique opportunity to evaluate how the life course affects various aging outcomes.